Styk It To Em'
by BobTheMidget
Summary: About the conflict on Styk and a small merc faction called the Warhawks. PLEASE R


I hate writing long stories, so I wrote one just about the fighting, which in my opinion, is the best part of a mechwarrior story

THIS IS MW4: MERCENARIES BASED

I screwed up on some of the finer points of the story in my first version, so I fixed them in this one. I got mixed up about the Capellan Chancellor being Amahnsk Rashad, because I was playing mercs the other day, and it said something about him and the Capellans and I got confused.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Styk It To Em'

__

The planet of Styk was normally a very peaceful place. But decades of war had torn it apart. The Capellans struggled to take control of what they apparently thought was theirs. The are very narrow-minded people. When the small mercenary faction, the WarHawks is brought there to the planet by the Styk Commanality in hopes of restoring peace. In the confusion amidst the chaos of the Capellan raids against the Styk Commanality, the Warhawks find themselves fighting alongside the forces of Spectre, a mercenary/ Solaris jock, who was also called to Styk, along with his small but successful merc faction.

Styk Capital

3066

Jakob Walker

KA-BOOOM!!! The explosion rattled the cockpit of Jakob Walker's giant Battlemech. The thing was huge, three stories high, and it packed enough weapons to fry a small building in less than three seconds. Not that it mattered, since he was not frying any small buildings at the moment, but he was fighting the increasingly annoying Capellans in the capital of Styk.

The huge frame of his Thor was outlined against the explosion of the Capellan Argus. He smiled a smile of satisfaction as huge chunks of burning Ferro-Fibrous material flew past him, landing on the deserted road and gouging huge pockmarks in the Ferrocrete pavement. A bit of boiling metal dripped down the humanoid torso of his mech, from a hole blasted there from one of the Argus's medium lasers. He did a quick check of his damage indicator, and headed off to where the rest of the battle was taking place. 

Kara Katz

Kara "KittyKat" Katz piloted a very deadly variant of a Hellhound. Three Rotary AC-2s and a Clan ER large laser was all she needed to make scrap-metal of her enemies. The trade-off was no heat sinks, but she was tough, and could handle the heat of battle surprisingly well. What she couldn't handle was the god damn Uziel that kept flicking in and out of view, using the buildings as its cover. She calmed herself down by imagining the Uziel encased in a giant ball of flame, and concentrated on blowing it's brains out. 

On her left, a Mad-Cat, piloted by none other than Spectre himself, was locked in a deadly duel with Cmdr. Jack Spalding of the Capellan Federation, who was in his Black-Knight, a very deadly mech which could be fitted with four ERPPCs if the owner liked. Luckily, the current owner had a certain distaste for PPCs, having had a bad experience with them in the past (Just ask his wife, she's the one that ended up with one arm!).

Kara put on her passive sensors, and hid her Hellhound behind a restaurant, and waited for the Uziel to come out. She was in no danger of being hit by a stray PPC or laser, as much of the main battle took place down the road a bit. Finally, after about a minute or two the unwary pilot stalked out of an alleyway. Kara grinned, and her Auto-Cannons spit out a long tongue of fire.

She held the trigger as long as she dared as the heat rose steadily in her mech, and watched with a certain satisfaction as the slugs hit home on the Uziel, and blasted away more armor from its torso. She quickly glanced at her ammo indicators, and when she saw that she had less than half of her ammunition left, she decided on her secondary weapon, the ER large laser. The green beam of light melted away more of the Uziel's armor, but it still stood. 

John Turner

John Turner happened to be the unlucky pilot of the Uziel, and was having an extremely difficult time with the Hellhound. He saw his damage indicator turn to red as the enemy mech fired its Rotary AC-2s at him. He lashed out with a PPC, and saw the last of the armor on the Hellhound's left arm disappear in one big ball of light. The Uziel's right arm spat out the artificial blue lightning of a PPC, and the Hellhound's left arm fell burning to the ground. The rest of the ammo from the RAC-2 on the arm ignited, causing an explosion that was so powerful, it rocked the enemy mech backwards. 

"BOO-YAH!" he shouted, but he said it too soon, for a second later the missile lock alarms were blaring inside his cockpit, and thirty or forty LRMs from an enemy Longbow slammed into the side of his Uziel, knocking it backwards. When John next looked up, all he could see was the huge figure of the Hellhound blocking his view. He tried to scream, but it was to late, for the Hellhound was already hammering away with all its weapons. The Uziel's armor was shredded away in a couple seconds, exposing the gyro and engine of the mech, and the last large laser melted what was left of the gears and pistons in the engine. 

Kara Katz

Kara turned away from the ruined mech and started to head off to the rest of the fighting to help her friends, but a giant foot stepped out of a side street, followed by a monstrous leg, then the torso of a Fafnir. The 100 ton assault mech lowered its guns, and the last thing Kara saw was a huge gauss slug, heading straight for her mech. 

Jakob Walker 

Jakob Walker had just arrived on the battle scene. The main assault was on a spaceport where the Prime Minister of Styk was supposed to be taking off to get his family to safety from the war. Surrounded by walls, the spaceport was small, but and could hold only three Hrothgar class dropships at a time. Luckily, the main defense were calliope turrets, and each one could do considerable damage to a mech.

On Jakob's left, were three friendlies, an Awesome, a Bushwacker, and a Catapult. These were all Spectre's forces, but they were on Jakob's side. To his right was three Fleas, small, fast, annoying little mechs that weren't any help at all on the battlefield, except for maybe breaking an enemy mechs leg by having it step on them. Also, was another Uziel, and a Templar, and a Shadow Cat. Jakob veered left, to head for the good guys. 

He twisted his torso to line up his crosshairs on a Flea, and pulled the ERPPC trigger, sending twin blue streaks at the tiny mech. The white-hot energy sliced straight through the small mech, leaving a burning hole, dripping liquid metal, where the torso had been seconds before. The other two Fleas seemed to have second thoughts about rushing in, and decided to hide behind the Templar. 

Whoever was piloting the Shadow Cat was very stupid, for he was about to back up into a wall. But, he flared his jump jets, and hovered in the air for a couple seconds, then fired over Jakobs Thor at something he couldn't see. 

Thinking the pilot was stupid, he pulled his crosshairs over the Shadow Cat, but before he could pull the trigger, the burning hull of a Nightshade helicopter, which Jakob soon realized was what the Shadow Cat had been shooting at, fell in front of him, and knocked him off his feet. Reacting on instinct, he fired the jump jets mounted on his Thor, and they pushed him back up onto his feet. To his right, he saw another Flea go down as the Catapult launched three flights of LRMs at it. A quick glance at his ammo reserves told him he had more than three quarters left, so he fired his three Clan Ultra AC-2's _and _his PPC's at the Uziel that had been trying to sneak around to cut him off from his forces. Waves of heat washed over him as the heat level hovered in the yellow area. But, despite that, he laughed at what happened next. 

The foolish Uziel pilot had jumped into the air when Jakob had fired, and in turn, lost its left leg. As the mech came down, an enemy humvee, that was missing a tire on its right side, came skidding out of control right under the falling mech. As the Uziel hit the ground, the remaining leg collapsed and the mech fell towards the humvee. The unlucky humvee met there ultimate doom as the 50 ton mech landed smack on top of them, smashing the car to pieces. Chunks of bent and melted metal came flying by as the mech exploded in a shower of sparks.

Spectre

Spectre was used to being in duels. When you went and fought in Solaris VII, they were an easy way to draw fans to you. That is, if you won. Unfortunately, this was not Solaris, and if you ejected in Solaris, it was against the law to shoot an ejection pod. Here, if you ejected, you'd get shot and probably killed.

Dueling with Jack Spalding was not one of the first things on his list of things to do, but it was in the top ten, since he extremely hated Jack.

"Is that the best you can do?" Spectre teased Spalding, as Spectre's Mad Cat barely missed a LBX AC-10 from Spalding's Black Knight.

"No." Answered Spalding. "But this is."

He sidestepped a shot from Spectre's Mad Cat, and twisted his arm around so it was facing the gyro housing of Spectre's mech. Five tons of lead bullets slammed into the Mad Cat, causing Spectre to worry whether he had enough armor to make it through this fight. 

Manny Santinos

Manny Santinos looked out through the HUD of his Catapult. Only three mechs left. A flea, a Shadow Cat, and the Templar. The Templar suddenly lashed out with twin PPC's, and to his right, the Awesome piloted by his best friend Harrison Northup fell forward and Manny could see a gaping hole in the torso of the mech. The resulting explosion made Manny's mech sway left, but he managed to gain a lock on the Templar, and let fly with three flights of LRMs. 

"Take that you piece of shit." He growled at the enemy mech.

The Templar doubled over from the damage, but stayed on its feet and fired its gauss rifle at Manny. The heat in the cockpit rose up, but Manny still fired off another three flights of LRMs at the Templar, this time shredding off armor all over its torso.

Jakob Walker

Jakob watched as the Awesome fell to the ground, and charged forward at the Thor's top speed of 80 kph. The humanoid mech leapt up into the air on jump jets, and landed with a crunch on top of the last Flea. He chuckled to himself, then focused on the Shadow Cat. It was slightly behind the Templar, so he swerved right to see around the assault mech. As his crosshairs fell into place over the mech's torso, he let fly the CSSRM6 he had in the shoulder mounted missile rack.

Shreds of armor flew off the Shadow Cat, bringing its torso damage to red. Jakob's 

CUAC-2s spat out fire at the clan mech, and one arm fell to the ground where it burned to a crisp. He fired his PPCs, and literally blasted the mech in half. The cockpit and missile rack fell to one side, while the other missile rack and the remaining arm fell to the other. 

Suddenly, a Fafnir walked into the space port, and Jakob's IFF told him it was a bad guy. That left the fight to a Thor, a Bushwacker, and a Catapult against a Templar and a Fafnir. The Fafnir fired its twin PPCs and its twin Heavy Gauss rifles, and a huge ball of flame blossomed around the Bushwacker. Now, make that a Thor and a Catapult against a Templar and a Fafnir. Jakob didn't like the odds. And, where was Spectre? He said he would be there in a minute. Odds were, he was probably smeared all over the road ihile a burning mech lay beside.

Then, a voice called in over Jakobs radio.

"Commander, we have a squadron of Nightshades and Shilone bombers heading your way. You must clear the area immediately."

A wave of relief washed over him. "Okay… Roger that." 

Jakob radioed over to the other mechwarrior, "Manny, clear the area, we go Shilones and Nightshades comin' our way."

"Roger." Came the answer.

The two enemy mechs seemed to think they were retreating, and stayed behind in the spaceport. By the time they realized their mistake, it was too late. Eight bombers flew overhead, dropping an assortment of bombs and missiles. When Jakob looked backwards at the Spaceport, he could see the nightshades scrapping up what was left of the two mechs.

Spectre

Spectre had fought Spalding all the way around the spaceport, and all the way to the small private landing pad of the Capellan Chancellor Sun-Tzu Liao, who owned quite a bit of land in the city.

Spalding's black knight leapt forward on top of the talon class dropship owned by Sun-Tzu Liao. Spectre did not follow, as he had no jump jets. He simply blasted open the doors to the cargo bay of the big ship, and proceeded onto blasting the roof of the cargo bay, which Spalding was standing on top of. The roof gave way, and with a loud metal screech, it fell, Spalding and all. Spalding fired his jump jets just in time to save him from being crushed by the cave-in, but took an unsteady landing and stumbled off the Dropship.

"Sir, Spalding is the last one I think." Radioed in Jakob. "Shall we assist you?"

"No… Leave him to me…" Growled Spectre. "I'll get this bastard."

His Mad Cat ran forward, like a bull charging, and its right arm pulled back, and flew forward in a punch that dented the body of the black knight. He had no ammo left in his CLBX AC10s, but he kept punching until the body of the black knight looked like nothing more than a piece of shredded meat. 

Spectre had no weapons, but he was determined to win this fight. He drew back, after a shot from a large laser, and rammed into Spalding again and again. Finally, he rammed into Spalding's mech one more time, just as Spalding fired every weapon he had left. Huge gushes of molten metal streamed down the side of Spectre's Mad Cat. The tank holding the cooling liquid burst, sending liquid nitrogen flowing down the sides of his mech. The liquid quickly cooled down the molten metal, and hardening it so that now, Spectre's and Spalding's mechs were stuck together by the melted ferro-fibrous material. Spalding fired his jump jets, lifting both him and Spectre out over the ruined dropship.

Spectre could see straight through his broken ferro-glass shield, straight into Spalding's cockpit, and then, he saw a maniacal gleam in his eyes. He saw Spalding's hand move toward the ejection button, and he did the same, but Spalding was faster. His ejection pod rocketed out, sending sparks into Spectre's cockpit. Spectre pulled his hand back from the ejection button, because it was badly burned.

Spalding's escape pod didn't make it to far though, mostly because of Jakob, since he shot it at first sight, scattering the pieces over a couple kilometers. 

Jakob Walker

Jakob watched in horror as Spalding's ejection pod went off, but Spectre's didn't. The armor on the black knight seemed to bulge as the automatic self-destruct went off. Jakob watched as the growing fireball burst, encasing the Mad Cat and the Black Knight in a wall of flame. A huge chunk of burning metal flew by Jakob, and he recognized it as Spectre's cockpit.

After the explosion died down, all that was left was a twisted mass of metal where the two mechs had been locked in a deadly embrace. After a couple of minutes of silence, he heard his radio crackle on, and Manny's voice said, "Well now… That sure is how ya' stick it to em'."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

This is my first fan fic, please tell me what you think. 


End file.
